


Lens/PartJ

by Sherrybill



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Parksborn Bang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Part of Lens and this is a Chinsese language work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lens/PartJ

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:Meresha-My Love Has Come

J.

如果你想要，就都拿走。

Harry迟钝地发觉自己的脑子已经罢工，这是他从来没有过的，很长一段时间Harry都怀疑自己是不是有什么问题，无论男人还是女人都没法让他感觉到别人描述的那种欢愉，不过现在他知道问题出在哪了——他根本不爱他们。  
不是不够爱，而是从头到尾就没有感觉，正如Peter所想的那样，Harry有过很多约会对象，但是Harry是如何看待他们的只有Harry自己知道。Harry也以为那是爱，只是彼此除了一样漂亮之外没什么共同点而已，在遇到Peter之前他一直都是这么想的。  
Harry难耐地抬起腰，仰头看着晃动不停的天花板，发出杂乱的喘息。Peter插得太深了，让Harry觉得无法承受，伴随着压迫感而来的快感真实得像幻觉，Harry觉得自己像一条在浅滩里挣扎的鱼，因为一下又一下的潮水冲刷而欣喜。  
“Pete……”  
Harry把脸埋在Peter肩颈之间，主动扭腰配合Peter，发出的呻吟声像是在哭。  
“怎么了？”Peter换个姿势把他压在床上，“太用力了？”  
Peter绝对是个大部分人都会喜欢的伴侣，Harry感觉到自己脖子下面有了柔软的支撑，是Peter给他垫了枕头，他一直都不粗暴，很多人都试图粗暴地占有Harry，但是Peter没有。  
想到这Harry突然没了安全感，柔软的东西有时候就是会让人不安，他伸手揽住Peter的肩膀，再一次把头埋在Peter的肩膀上。  
Peter揉揉他的头发，他金色的头发，Harry的思绪又飘到关于发色的问题上，他原本的头发与其说是金色不如说是棕色，不知道Peter会不会喜欢，Peter还从来没见过他没染发的样子。  
Harry莫名觉得有点遗憾，他咬了Peter肩膀一口，很用力。Peter看上去不是很在意，只是停顿了一下，让Harry把头抬起来，在他嘴唇上吮吸一下，说：  
“你肯定知道我不能以牙还牙，虽然我挺想的。”  
Peter抽动的速度慢了下来，让Harry的大脑恢复了一部分思考能力，Harry放松自己，双腿从Peter腰间滑落到床上，他摸摸Peter肩膀上的齿痕，回应道：“你也可以咬，只要穿上衣服看不见就行，Felicia不会把我扒光了检查有没有痕迹。”  
Peter抚摸他的大腿，手指在内侧按压一下，意味深长地问：“比如这里？”  
Harry抖了一下，看着眼前一片模糊的金黄色发怔，那是他自己的头发，扫在脸上有点痒，不过比不上从大腿内侧传遍全身的麻痒。  
“可以，”Harry努力让自己的声音和往常一样，“当然可以。”  
Peter得到许可之后扶着Harry的腰把自己从Harry身体里拔出来，抬高Harry的腿，凑到大腿根部附近亲一口。  
“Pete……”Harry的声音开始颤，“别……”  
Peter的鼻尖抵在那块敏感的皮肤上，呼出的热气刺激着皮囊下的神经，Harry被轻微的电流击中一样无法控制自己。  
Peter吃冰淇淋一样咬下去。

“你在他家?”  
“他应该接你电话了，为什么给我打。”  
Peter用床单挡住自己腰部以下的地方，单手摆弄着自己的相机。  
“如果他在你身边，让他接电话。”  
“哦……”Peter前倾身体往卧室外面看，“他好像吃东西去了，需要我帮你叫他过来吗？”  
“是Felicia？”  
Harry端着盘子走进卧室，坐在床边问Peter。  
Peter做了个手势告诉他猜对了，把手机给他：  
“Hardy小姐也许找你有急事。”  
“不会，如果真的有急事她会自己来找我，她只是很喜欢打爆我的手机，”Harry恋恋不舍地放下盘子，“嗨，Felicia。”  
“我听见了。”  
“什么？”Harry把腿搭在Peter肚子上，“我什么都没说。”  
“心情好了？”  
“一直都不错，”Harry拿起水芹鸡蛋三明治咬一口，“你就是要问这个？”  
Peter拿起相机，对着微笑的Harry按下快门。  
“准备什么时候开始工作，你的假期快结束了。”  
Harry看着镜头，舔一下嘴角。  
“这个……说不好，”Harry看着Peter，“事实上，这个可不取决于我。”  
Harry挂了电话，亲吻自己身边的Peter。

如果你喜欢，就都拿走，反正你是我的。

FIN.


End file.
